Blood monocyte-derived macrophages (a class of phagocytic leukocytes) play a critical role in directing inflammation and foreign body reaction to biomaterials. However, the processes leading to macrophage adhesion and activation on materials are complex and not yet fully understood. Hence, our interest in macrophage interaction with material macrophage adhesion and activation. Second, we would like to exploit that knowledge in the design of materials and fundamental understanding of the interplay between macrophage-active proteins and receptors on the cell membranes must be obtained. Oligopeptides will be designed based on the known structural structure of modulating inflammation. These protein mimetic peptides will be utilized to probe the molecular mechanisms required for ligand-receptor recognition and the induction of cellular functions. In term, the bioactive peptides production. Heterofunctionalized polymeric materials will be developed and optimized to enhanced the physicochemical properties and bioavailability of macrophage-active oligopeptides in vitro and in vivo. This research plan offers a systematic method in the study of protein-receptor interaction and the development of material constructs designed to modulate the release of selected cytokines and growth factors produced by endogenous inflammatory cells. The controlled release of these bioactive factors may have therapeutic values in the fundamental processes of inflammation, biocompatibility, and tissue healing.